


Sex on Fire

by lizandletdie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Allergies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: A short prompt fill from my birthday wherein Belle discovers she has an allergy to lizards in the worst possible way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Happy Bday!!! Can it be any random prompt? If so, CanonBelle is allergic to reptiles…

It had started small. She’d gotten little rashes on her hands sometimes throughout her time in the Dark Castle, but that hadn’t worried her particularly. She’d never done any sort of manual labor in her life and she was sure there would be some adjustment – especially when she was doing dishes She’d started skipping certain chores to figure out which was causing it, but had been completely unable to narrow it down so eventually she’d just hinted about it to Rumplestiltskin and a cream to soothe her skin had just appeared on her vanity one day as though it had always been there.

She’d started getting the rash in more places as her stay had extended, and she was still completely baffled but the cream always calmed the itchy burning and she’d decided it was probably the soap and gotten a new kind which was doing alright but she was having the hardest time figuring out what could possibly be causing it. Until, of course, she figured it out in the worst possible way.

There was no telling what had actually finally pushed them towards it, but one day Belle had woken up and known she was in love with Rumplestiltskin and from there it was a slippery slope to joining him in his bed. He’d taken some persuading, but she didn’t want to waste another day on being coy when it no longer mattered if she was ruined or not.

The Dark One proved to be a gentle, attentive lover, and Belle’s body was tingling with wave after wave of pleasure before he finally settled between her legs and thrust forward. She’d known to expect some discomfort at first, but as he thrust it suddenly became unbearable the longer he was in her.

“Stop!” Belle finally blurted out and he was practically across the room but she couldn’t comfort him because her entire body felt like it was on fire.

“Oh my gods,” she heard Rumple say, and she followed his gaze down her torso where it was marred with big splotchy patches of red. He was back by her side and moving his hand over her body slowly. Wherever he touched, she felt relief and she knew he was using magic but couldn’t care less as he put his fingers inside her and suddenly everything felt alright again.

“What happened?” she asked him as soon as the pain was gone. “Is that normal?”

He was staring at her like she was crazy, but honestly how was she supposed to know?

“Oh gods, that rash!” she continued when he didn’t answer her right away. “The one I’ve been getting since I moved in!”

“You must have an allergy,” he said stiffly. “That...would explain things.”

“I’ve never broken out like that before, though,” she said. “Is it...I mean – you can’t be allergic to _that_ , can you?”

“Apparently you can,” he replied. “Though let me try something?”

She nodded and he took her hand in his and held it to his face before he drew his tongue along her inner arm. Almost instantly, there was a trail of red bumps where his tongue had been.

“So it’s your saliva?”

“Amongst other things,” he said, soothing her rash with his hand and letting her arm drop. “I suspect it’s probably most bodily fluids.”

“Oh... _oh!_ ” she looked down into his lap and then back to his face. How disappointing. “Is there anything we can _do_ for it?”

“I’d...need some time,” he said, and there was something in his voice she couldn’t quite place but it just made her want to crawl in his lap and stay there.

“So there’s nothing to do about it now?” she asked, trying not to pout too hard. She’d wanted to see what all the fuss was about, and she felt cheated by this stupid rash making her miss out. “I mean, it doesn’t hurt when you touch me…”

His eyes went almost completely black and she knew she’d tempted him enough to continue when his fingers crept their way back up her thighs. This was going to be a very educational experience.


End file.
